Help
by Mell8
Summary: Repost! Ginny's an Auror with a vendetta against Draco. Draco is hiding under an assumed name because he was a Death Eater. When Draco and Ginny meet again, will sparks fly or will they kill each other? Then Lucius Malfoy shows up and the fighing heats up
1. Drake

Drake Mauston stood outside his large country house with a frown upon his lonely face. He had long blond hair that just scraped below his broad shoulders and needed a hair cut badly. He had piercing grey eyes that seemed to look everywhere at once, and not notice anything, and a tall graceful figure. Drake hunched his back and lost a few inches of his height. He did whatever he could to be unnoticed here.

Drake's face looked up to study the gray gloomy sky and he scowled as the first raindrops touched his face. It was promising to be a truly horrible day.

With a small, sad sigh, Drake walked off along the dirt county road, his footsteps kicking up dust as he went. He was dressed in black jeans and a black sleeveless t-shirt. A jean jacket was clutched in one hand.

Drake stopped in front of the town's small, modest, library and walked in. This is where he had worked for the past two years, checking books in or out, re-shelving books, and helping people find what they wanted. This wasn't the huge Hogwarts library, or his fathers' extensive personal library that he had grown accustomed to over the years. It was a completely muggle establishment. There wasn't anything magical, or magically oriented in nearly thirty miles from the outskirts of the town in all directions. Nothing except for him of course. It was the perfect place for a young twenty-year-old wizard to hide from the Ministry Aurors that were searching for him.

Drake touched his wand for assurance and comfort. He had strapped it his leg with a leather thong in case he needed to get to it quickly in the possibility that the Aurors found him again, and tried to capture him again. Drake needed a way to escape, and he couldn't apparate to another safe place without his wand. He wouldn't even be able to protect himself without his wand. Not against the Aurors that had taken it upon themselves to search for him.

Drake walked into the library and sighed. The small building was covered, floor to ceiling, with books. There were bookshelves along every wall, and shelves of books in the middle of the room. His desk was in the middle of the mess of books, covered in bills for the new books he had ordered and requests from various people for him to find a book for them. He hated this place with all of his being and he was growing to hate books with a passion, but he didn't have any choice of where to live. He had to have somewhere to reside, and needed somewhere to work. At the moment, this was the best he could think of.

Voldemort had been defeated at the end of Drake's seventh year by Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. You-Know-Who had attacked during the graduation ceremony.

The plan had been for many Death Eaters to sneak into the ceremony so they could watch their sons, daughters, and friend's children graduate. At Voldemort's signal, they were to start attacking everyone within reach. Unfortunately, Voldemort hadn't known about the spy in his ranks that had alerted Dumbledore of the plan. Snape had turned traitor to the noble cause of the Death Eaters and had joined the Order. The graduation field had been flooded with more Aurors than Death Eaters by the time the signal to attack had come.

Instead of the graduation being the blood bath Voldemort had predicted, the Death Eaters had been easily captured, with the Aurors suffering minimal losses. Both Harry and Dumbledore had combined their considerable powers and had defeated Voldemort together. Drake, and many other Death Eaters, had run from the scene as fast as their feet could carry them. He had been one of the few who had been able to make it over the anti apparition line around Hogwarts. Drake had then apparated to a safe house in Scotland where he had hidden with his fellow Death Eaters until the Aurors had found their hideaway.

Then he had apparated to his families' personal hideaway with his father and mother in tow. After dealing with his father's wrath for two months, Drake had left England. He had found this little town and had quickly assimilated himself into their society.

Sadly, Drake knew that sooner or later the Aurors would find him. He had the four best Aurors on his case; the two youngest Weasley siblings, Potter, and Granger. They had found the original Death Eater hideaway, and, with a little outside help from and unknown source had found and captured Drake's mother and father.

The unknown source was Drake, but the Aurors didn't need to know that. His father especially didn't need to know that. After eighteen years of living with his bastard father, Drake had finally gotten revenge. All of the beatings he had to endure because his father was in a bad mood, all of the lectures he had to hear about how horrible mudbloods were, and how dreadful it was that a mudblood dared to get better grades than him in all of his classes, including Potions. Being forced to join the Death Eaters because his father wanted to gain standing in front of Voldemort. Drake had wanted to live his own life. He didn't want to be told what to do, or be forced into anything. His father had been doing that all of Drake's young life. Enough was enough.

When his wonderful father had sent a letter to Drake asking that, since he was successfully hidden, he should be trying to find a way to bring Voldemort back to life- No, it wasn't asking, it was a direct order with many threats on the side- Drake had sent an anonymous letter to the Auror's office directly after he had received his father's letter. He had written about the location his father was hiding at and all of the escape routes in the hideaway. He had added that his father wasn't above hiding in a closet until the Aurors had left. They had caught the bastard a week later.

Rain started to batter noisily on the roof of the library, jarring Drake out of his thoughts. He scowled and sank into his chair behind the desk. The rain was so annoying he couldn't tell if it was thundering outside. The rain was louder than thunder anyway. There must be some kind of metal on the roof that the rain kept hitting to force it to make all of the noise it was currently making. Drake felt a headache coming on and growled into the empty library. Not only did he have to sit through this all day doing something he hated, but when he finally got off work, he would have to walk through the puddles to get back to his house.

It was not going to be a good day.

Ginevra Weasley sighed and wiped her hair out of her eyes for the countless time. The red mess was so long that it wouldn't stay tucked behind her ears any more. She was sitting at her desk in the Auror office staring at a picture of Draco Malfoy. The picture was from three years ago when he was only seventeen. Draco's blond hair was short in the back, but long enough in the front to hang over his eyes. The picture was constantly gracefully sweeping the light blond hair away from the aristocratic nose, and the ice-cold gray eyes. His full lips were turned up in a cruel smirk, and even in the picture, he managed to look down on her.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and her had been searching for Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, for two years. He had escaped the trap at his graduation, and had escaped again when they had raided the storehouse a large number of Death Eaters had been hiding in. Malfoy hadn't been hiding with his father when that letter had tipped them off.

There were no clues to his whereabouts, there weren't any sightings by any wizards, and the muggle hotline they had set up was always bringing them false leads. In short, Malfoy was gone.

Hermione walked into the room and heaved a small sigh. She looked agitated, and her long brown hair was frizzier than normal. It looked like she had run her hands through it several times. Her eyes were glaring at the room and when she snapped them to look at Ginny, Ginny had to work not to flinch away from the fury radiating from them.

"The Auror council has decided that we are to give up the Malfoy case for the time being. They have given us the Flint case." She held up a hand to stem the response she saw bubbling angrily from Ginny's lips. "We will be reassigned the Malfoy case if anything comes up to open another lead in Malfoy's whereabouts."

"But Hermione! We've been working on this case for so long! Why can't they give the Flint case to another group?" Ginny snarled angrily. Her eyes were bright blue and flashing dangerously.

"They said that they need the strongest group they have to go after the Flints. Two groups have been removed from the line of duty because of sustained injuries while trying to capture the Flints." Hermione sighed at the stubborn look her friend was giving her from across the room. It was the same look she got from her husband Ron whenever he decided to become obstinate. "They understand our reasons for wanting to capture Malfoy, but they really need our help with this case. Please Ginny. I promise that if anyone learns anything about Malfoy, even if we aren't working on his case, it will be added to our portfolio."

Ginny sighed dejectedly. "I suppose we really don't have a choice do we? They gave us a new case and they expect us to have this case under wraps by the end of the month. We can get Malfoy later. Either way, we will still convict him for everything his family has done." Ginny sighed and stood up. "I suppose the boss wants to brief us about the new case and give us the Flints information." She stalked out of the room, a feral smile on her face. "Lets finish this case really quickly. I want to get Malfoy for everything his father did to us. The sooner Draco Malfoy was behind bars, the sooner I can sleep well at night." Ginny slammed to office door behind her, Hermione staring after her with a small smile on her face. Hermione wasn't sure what Malfoy had done to Ginny personally that made the girl so obsessed with this case, but Ginny was going to find every Malfoy on this earth and make them pay and pay dearly.


	2. Letters

Drake stepped outside of the library that afternoon with a massive headache. The rain had pounded itself into his skull, and he could still hear echoes of the rain rumbling through his abused brain. Small bursts of raindrops were still falling from the sky, but it seemed like the worst of the storm had passed. The clouds in the sky were starting to clear up showing the bright beautiful sky that had been hidden for most of the day.

Drake started to walk down the now very muddy road to his house on the other side of town. He was carefully watching the road to make sure he didn't accidentally step in a puddle and get his pants dirty. Drake hated doing laundry. It had been the house elves job to do such menial tasks throughout his life. Drake was truly abysmal at anything the house elves had done for him during his childhood. He had to admit that, now after being forced to do such chores himself, he respected the house elves for all of the hard work they did without complaining.

Unfortunately, it was impossible not to get muddy and wet. By the time Drake reached his front door, his pants were soaked and dripping all the way up to his knees. His shirt was sticking to his chest because it had gotten wet, and his jean jacket had soaked up so much water that it was very heavy.

Looking quickly around to make sure no one was watching, Drake pulled out his now soggy wand and used the counter spell to the nasty curse he had left on his house earlier that morning. One could never be too careful about such things.

Drake walked inside and went straight into his room to change, leaving behind a large number of muddy footprints in the process. He would have to wash the floors later. Yet another menial task that he was horrible at.

Drake stepped out of his shower, finally mud free, to find a large brown barn owl was stilling on his desk preening itself. It had a small piece of parchment attached to its leg. Drake quickly got dressed and took the letter off the owls' leg.

_Draco, _

_The Aurors have been re-assigned. They are currently working on the Flint case. There weren't any other groups assigned to your case in their place. Unfortunately, at any sign of your whereabouts, the Aurors will drop the Flint case and come after you. Plus, once they have wrapped up the Flint case, they will go right back to searching for you. _

_As far as I can tell, you have two choices. One- Send another Anonymous letter telling them everything you know about the Flint's. This will get them back on your case sooner, but, if you are ever caught, and you can recite everything that you wrote in the letter, you might get a more lenient punishment. _

_Two- Use the time it would take the Aurors to find the Flints to consolidate your hiding place. There won't be anyone looking for a large spell to take place in the middle of nowhere while they are looking for Flint. _

_You decide what you want to do. I hope that we can get your name cleared soon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Blaise Zambini_

_P.S. I don't know what you did to the Weasley girl to make her so obsessed with finding you, but I would watch out for her specifically. _

Blaise had been Drake's friend from childhood. They had grown up together, been in the same house in school, and both had been pressured to join with the Dark Lord. Blaise had run away from home to hide at Hogwarts with Dumbledore to avoid joining with Voldemort. Lucius, on the other hand, had tied up Drake in the Malfoy dungeons until Voldemort could personally force the mark on him. Drake hadn't had a choice, and now the Aurors were searching for him because his father was horrible. How was he supposed to tell the four people who hated him the most that he had been forced into doing everything that was associated with Voldemort? How was he supposed to tell her that he didn't know what his father had done? Drake hadn't even been in London when his father had done that. Yet, she was still blaming him for it. It was very confusing.

Sighing at the unfairness of his life, Drake sat down to write a letter.

Ginny's stomach growled, reminding her that she had forgotten to eat breakfast that morning. She stood up and stretched, wincing as her back cracked loudly. The door to her office opened and Ron stepped in.

"Ginny, you've been working on the new case since nine o'clock this morning. It's time to take a break. We will have the Flints behind bars by the end of the week. There isn't any need for extra work." Ron smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her out the door.

"I was just about to get up anyway." She sighed and yanked her hand out of Ron's grip. They walked into the coffee room together. Harry and Hermione were standing together, talking. When they saw the siblings come in they turned and smiled.

"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" Harry asked.

"I'm in the mood for a muggle pizza!" Ron answered, an exited smile on his face. Hermione had introduced Pizza to the group one day when they were walking through muggle London. They had been hungry so Hermione had taken them to her favorite pizza parlor. Ron had become addicted.

"Yes Ron. We can go get a Pizza." Hermione laughed as Ron practically ran out of the door, bouncing in his eagerness. The rest of them walked out of the room at a more sedate pace.

Blaise sighed silently in relief. He had been hiding in the shadows with a very important note clutched in his hand. The last thing he wanted was those Auror's knowing that he was the one delivering the letters. They would interrogate him to find out the person that wrote the letter. Blaise knew that if he were caught associating with Draco Malfoy he would be before a court for war crimes before he could say innocent.

He carefully opened the door to Ginny's office, checking to see if there were any detection or alarm spells before going in. He put Draco's anonymous letter on the desk and walked out. Blaise closed the door behind him and apparated away from the Auror headquarters. He needed to tell Draco that planting the letter had been a success. Now they could only hope for the best.


	3. Flints

Ginny sighed and collapsed onto her chair in her very messy office. She had eaten so much pizza that she felt like she was going to explode.

"There is only one thing to do at a time like this," Ginny moaned quietly. "Get to work and try to ignore my angry tummy." With another grumble Ginny grabbed the Flint folder and pulled it towards her. She opened the folder eagerly. Working on solving these cases was always the best part of her job. Searching through clues and evidence to find the culprits hideout was always such a thrill.

Ginny grabbed the top page in the portfolio and another piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Ginny sighed angrily and picked up the paper. She was just about to put it back into the folder when she saw the top line on the page. _Dear Ginevra Weasley,_

"What is a letter addressed to me doing inside the Flint's folder?" Ginny muttered. She quickly read through it.

"Ron! Hermione! Harry!" She screamed. "We got another letter!" All three of her co-workers came barreling into her office. She handed them the letter and smiled happily.

_Dear Ginevra Weasley, _

_I have heard that you are searching for the Flints. They have a hideout in Paris, France. It is number 358 just next to the Eiffel Tower Park. There is a back entrance to the house one street north in an abandoned outhouse. There is no way into the house from there, only a way out. There are three Flints, but they are probably hiding with the Crabb's and the Goyle's. That means there are nine people you need to capture. _

_The house is entirely dark magic; therefore, I do not suggest that you sneak in unprepared. The only way to get in is to transfigure the one-eyed garden gnome into a three-eyed frog. This will nullify the curses on the front door for five minutes. The inside of the house should be curse free unless something alerts the Flints of your presence. In that case, do not step on, or touch anything green or gold. At the very end of the entrance hall there is a very large mirror. DO NOT LOOK INTO IT. If you do, you will be captured in a powerful Imperious curse. Have Potter get caught in the mirror's spell and break out of the curse. When his mind is caught the rest of you need to quickly go past. The only other dangers in the house are the occupants themselves. Unless some of the traps have been changed since my last visit to that house, everything should be exactly as I said. _

_Sincerely, _

_D_

_P.S. If you ever capture me I will say, Take me to the Quidditch Pitch for one last game. Hopefully you will stop and listen to what I have to say instead of throwing me into Azkaban. _

"We have everything we need to know about the Flints right here in this letter!" Hermione gasped.

"I just wish I knew who was sending the letters. They are being so helpful." Ginny added.

"Time to get to work!" Ron jumped up and down. "Can we get to Paris by tonight?"

"We can get to Paris tonight, and have the whole case finished by morning tea." Hermione smiled.

"Then we can get back on the Malfoy case?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I don't know why you are so obsessed with Malfoy, Ginny, but yes. Soon we will be back on Malfoy's trail." Hermione shook her head, confused at Ginny's fixation on Malfoy.

I'm sure they would like to know what Malfoy did to me, and what his father did to me and my friends, Ginny thought, but I can't tell them. If they knew how close I used to be with Draco they'll flip. Plus, what his father did is inexcusable. We caught and convicted the father. Now we need to catch the son.

Ginny stood up to follow her co-workers out of her office to get ready for their mission.

If only I could tell someone what really happened to me that night. I told Colin, but Malfoy senior killed Colin in that raid. The three of them thought I was being crushed with the pains of being an adolescent. They didn't bother to look further. They didn't bother to check to see whom little me had been hanging out with. So when that fateful day came, they couldn't understand my feelings. When I finally capture Draco I am going to give him a big smack in the face.

The whole mission had gone like clockwork. They had apparated to the small house in Paris late that night and had found a little one-eyed garden gnome to the left of the front stoop. There weren't any extra alarms set off, and Harry had easily defeated the mirror at the end of the hallway. They had stunned the Flint's, Goyle's and Crabb's in their beds.

A small group of four Aurors were standing together whispering quietly. At their feet lay nine unconscious Death Eaters and one broom.

"Ok, someone has to fly to Azkaban to drop off the Death Eater's wands." Harry sighed. He couldn't go to Azkaban because the depressing residue the dementors left caused him to faint. Ron couldn't go because of his fear of spiders. The place was crawling with the little things. Hermione had gone to the prison last time.

"I'll go." Ginny sighed. "Its my turn anyway." She added.

"Right," Harry nodded. "Ginny you take the broom and fly to the prison. We will take them to the Ministry." He pointed a finger at the nine people on the ground. How about we meet at our bar in two days to celebrate a successful capture." Everyone agreed.

Ginny took the satchel that the wands were held in and climbed on the broom. She took off with a wave goodbye, and flew into the clouds.

The weather was horrible. Ginny couldn't fly straight. As soon as she turned her broom towards Azkaban, the wind pushed her off course. She needed to land soon or she would get hurt.

Ginny moaned as another gust of wind and freezing rain forced her broom off course again. She slowly lowered her broom through the rumbling clouds to try to land.

Thunder crashed near her. It was becoming too dangerous. Ginny dove towards the ground. She was almost there when lightning shot past her left shoulder, causing her to swerve dangerously. The broom flipped over and Ginny clung to it desperately, her fingers slipping off. She lost her grip and went plummeting towards the ground. Deafening thunder crashed as Ginny finally saw the ground below her.

"Draco!" She screamed right before her rough landing. A dieing wish from a deadly situation rang over the countryside before another blast of thunder silenced the plea.


	4. The Girl

"Draco!"

The wind howled against the window above Drake's bed. A huge blast of thunder shook the house. Drake shot up in his bed.

"Did someone just call my name?" He asked the empty room around him. He listened for a second, and not hearing anything else, settled back under his covers. "It was just the wind," he sighed.

Drake forced his eyes closed in an attempt to go back to sleep. Five minutes later Drake sat up again. Sleep was eluding the tired boy. With a sigh, Drake stood up and walked into his kitchen intent on getting himself a cup of tea.

Drake walked into his kitchen and stepped up to the back door. Before he knew what he was doing, Drake had his coat on and was forcing his way through huge gusts of wind.

"What am I doing?" He gasped and looked around himself through the pounding rain. A bolt of lightning lit up the area for a second and he gasped again. He was standing on the edge of the cliff outside of the town. Another step and he would have fallen. Drake quickly turned around and walked in the other direction. Unfortunately, a large lump getting tangled with his feet impeded his walking.

Drake fell down with a thump. "Oh bloody hell," he swore. "Lumos," he hissed defiantly at the winds, challenging the element to go and tell the Aurors that he was doing magic.

Drake looked at what he had stumbled over and swore again. A girl was lying crumpled on the ground at his feet. It was probably one of the village girls who had foolishly gone out for a walk in the rain.

Drake sighed and picked up the girl. The least he could do for the villagers was to take care of an injured girl. After all, they did put up with him, a total stranger, living and working in their town.

Drake forced his way through the wind and rain, back into his house with his burden still in his arms. He forced the door closed behind him and carefully put the girl in the bed in his sparse guest room. Drake flicked on the muggle electric lights and extinguished his wand. First aid kit in hand, Drake went over to the girl to check her injuries.

The girl wasn't in bad shape. She had only sustained a couple of broken bones, a concussion, and numerous bleeding cuts. He sighed and pulled out some bandages. It would be so much easier if he could heal the girl with magic and send her on her way in the morning. Unfortunately the girl was a muggle, and wouldn't understand why she had been healed so easily.

Drake carefully wiped some blood off of the girls face. He took a good look at the girl, trying to tell if she lived nearby so he could go find some of her relatives to take her home. The girl looked very familiar. Drake gasped and grabbed a lock of the girl's hair. He muttered a quick cleaning spell and dropped the hair in surprise. It was no wonder her recognized her. The red hair gave her away. Ginevra Weasley, the girl he hoped to never see again, was laying, nearly dead, in his guest bedroom.

Ginny stirred from her deep sleep. Slowly her eyes slid open to see very unfamiliar surroundings.

"Why aren't I dead?" She croaked. Her throat was sore and it hurt to talk.

A glass of water was thrust into her line of vision.

"Here," a gruff voice said above her. Soft, careful hands helped Ginny to sit up so she could drink some water. She slowly turned her head to look at her helper and was caught. She was caught in very familiar, very worried, grey eyes. Ginny couldn't look away for a second, but wrenched her eyes away to see the expected blond hair.

"Draco," she sighed. "Am I your prisoner now?"

He shook his head no and the normal smirk did not appear on his face. "I found you outside yesterday and brought you here. I healed your injuries for you, but I wouldn't suggest walking right now. Your body still needs a lot of rest." Draco stood up and walked out of the room. A minute later he walked back in carrying a tray with a bowl of broth in it. He stiffly put the tray down and walked back to the door.

He turned around and gave a half smile. "Take me to the Quidditch Pitch for one last game." He slipped out the door, leaving a very confused Ginny behind.

"Where is she?" Ron screamed. He was standing in the middle of Ginny's office, fuming. Hermione and Harry were standing in the doorway, poised to run if Ron decided to start throwing things at them again.

"Why doesn't anyone know where she is!" He screamed. They had already checked with Azkaban to see if Ginny had dropped of the wands. Ron had personally gone over to the prison, braving the spiders, to talk with the head of Azkaban. Ginny had not arrived at the prison. The broom Ginny had been riding was found floating over the Pacific Ocean a couple of hours later with the bag of wands tied around the handle. But, there was no sign of Ginny.

Ron turned to look at his wife and best friend with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Go tell the council that we won't be taking any more jobs until my sister is found," he snarled. Hermione turned and walked out of the room. "Maybe that will convince them that we are serious about finding my sister. Maybe they would be nice enough to help us." He ranted loudly.

Harry sighed quietly. Ron would continue screaming until he destroyed his voice. There was only one thing to do for Ron, get the red head very drunk. Then, once the handover was gone, Ron would be able to think clearly. With a small stunning spell, Harry caught his friend and pulled him out of the building. Once they had gotten to Harry's small house, Harry opened his liquor cabinet and pulled out his strongest alcohol.

Needless to say, it was going to be a very interesting night.


	5. Dead?

She was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up on the large desk in front of her when Draco walked into the room. It was two days after Christmas vacation and this was the first time she had been able to come and see her boyfriend. Draco had gone home for the holidays so she hadn't been able to see him for weeks.

Their relationship was a secret from everyone. Draco had to keep it a secret because of his father. The bastard would try to kill her if he knew how close Draco was to her.

And Ginny, well that was obvious. She had numerous brothers who would be more than happy to kill/maim/decapitate any boy who got close to their precious younger sister. Having Draco Malfoy fill that position was a double no-no. He was evil, and was a boy. Her brothers would torture the poor boy, kill him and burn the remains while dancing around the fire chanting in a strange anti-Ginny-associating-with-boys language.

Whenever she was able to, Ginny snuck down to Draco's personal room that his father had bought for him. Together they did the normal stuff that two teenagers did when they were alone together; ensue in large bouts of snogging. Strangely enough, Ginny was the happiest she had been since Tom Riddle.

Draco collapsed on his bed with a self-suffering sigh. "What are you doing here?" He muttered into the bed.

"I'm always here Draco. Answer that yourself." She snapped back at him.

Draco sighed again and walked over to his drawers. He pulled out a black shirt and started to take off his school uniform. Ginny put her feet back on the ground with an angry thump.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She snarled.

Draco's shoulders stiffened and her turned around to look at her. "Because you're going to hate me." He whispered. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off. On his right arm, dark black against the pale skin was a horrible blemish.

"You promised," Ginny whimpered in a shaky tear filled voice. "You told me that you would never become a Death Eater!" She sniffed audibly. "You betrayed my trust!" Ginny ran towards the door.

"You have to listen to me!" Draco hissed.

"NO! I'm not listening to you again. You are a liar and a killer and I will have nothing to do with you!" Ginny through open the door and stormed out of the room.

For the next three years Draco would have a memory of her large brown eyes, brimming with tears and hatred, eating into his soul and destroying him.

Ginny sat up with a start and immediately whimpered in pain. Her muscles were not up to sudden movements. She carefully lay back down and sighed quietly.

Ginny had been dreaming of happier times. Times when she was in love with the man sleeping in the room next to hers. But then Draco had to go and become a Death Eater and his father had to go and kill Ginny's next love interest, Colin Creevy. Now all she felt for the ferret was pure hatred. At least she liked to think that.

Truthfully, Ginny had only gone out with Colin to help forget about Draco. Most of the time she had pretended to be happy with her new life, hiding her misery behind cheery smiles and long walks around the lake with Colin. Ginny wasn't sure if Colin's death had been a blessing or a curse. She was very upset that Colin had been killed, but in a way she was happy that she didn't have to pretend to be happy around Colin when she wasn't. She could use Colin's death as an excuse for not dating again and throwing herself into her work. It was horrible and very true.

Now she was back with Draco and he was acting very odd. First he was being so kind to her. Draco was being unbelievably gentle as he was taking care of her injuries. He made sure that he never hurt her. A murderous Death Eater would probably rape her and kill her. Then he would leave her body for her brother to find. Draco hadn't done anything like that. He was being the perfect gentleman. It was almost too good to be true.

Plus, Draco had said the one thing that bothered her the most. 'Take me to the Quidditch Pitch for one last game.' If he was the one sending the letters, then he was aiding the Aurors in capturing dangerous Death Eaters. But he was one of those "Dangerous Death Eaters." Why would he want to do something like that?

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. There wasn't any sun poking through the window, so hopefully she could get a couple more hours of sleep. Strenuous thinking should only be done in the afternoon after a large cup of coffee and an even larger breakfast was tucked safely into her stomach.

The Auror council had grudgingly granted their request to go and search for Ginny. They had even put another Auror group onto the case to make it go faster. Hermione sighed as she stepped out of the Auror headquarters building, a slip of paper clutched in one hand, and two bottles of hangover potion in the other. She knew that Harry had taken Ron to his house last night to help Ron forget that his sister was missing and was quite possibly dead. She also knew that Harry had a very extensive liquor collection of both Muggle and Wizarding brands. She apparated into Harry's living room and sighed quietly. Lying on the floor, bottles of various alcohols in their hands, were Ron and Harry. The floor was littered with empty bottles and the carpet had numerous stains from where they had spilled in their drunken stupor. It was actually funny. Hermione smirked as she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the two boys. A loud blaring honk echoed across the room and both boys jumped up screaming as they held their heads in their hands. Hermione snickered and handed them their hangover potion.

"It serves you right," she smiled once the boys were aware again. "Anyway," she went on, "We have permission to go look for your sister. Another Auror group went out earlier this morning and is searching east of the last known area that Ginny was in. We are to search west. Hurry up and get ready." The boys ran off to get showered and changed.

The sun was setting in front of them when a brown owl flew up to them. Ron took the message from the owl and read it quickly. His face paled and he passed the letter to Harry.

We have found her wand. It was floating with an anti-sinking spell on top of the ocean. We don't believe that she is alive. We are returning home now.

Harry passed the letter to Hermione. "Don't worry Ron," Harry said soothingly. "We wont stop searching until we find her. Ginny isn't dead. She probably just lost her wand and can't get back from where ever she is." Unfortunately, even Ron could hear the slight disbelief that was laced through Harry's words. How could Ginny survive for days in the middle of the ocean, miles away from civilization? She had to be alive, but was it possible?


	6. Escape

Ginny woke up to the sounds of someone moving around in the bedroom. She turned her head and saw Draco backing into the room with a large tray balanced in his hands. On the tray were a glass of orange juice and a steaming bowl of oatmeal. On the top of the oatmeal was a strawberry.

Tears came to Ginny's eyes when she saw the strawberry. After all of the time they had spent apart, Draco still remembered that Ginny always had to have one strawberry with her breakfast every morning. It had been her tradition since childhood. During school, Draco would bring her a strawberry every morning before letting her go to class.

Ginny turned to look at him and whispered in a soft, shocked voice, "You remembered."

"I remember everything about you Ginny," Draco answered as he set the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed. He helped her get into a sitting position and put the tray in her lap.

"I have to go to work," Draco started, "So when you're done just put the tray on the table and go back to sleep. I'll be back tonight." Draco backed out of the door with a small smile on his face. "We really need to talk," he added before he disappeared around the corner.

Ginny agreed with him heartily. Maybe it was time to hear the explanation Draco had tried to tell her the day she left him. There had to be a good reason why Draco would suddenly become a Death Eater when he had promised her that he wouldn't ever join with Voldemort. Plus, Draco couldn't be a normal Death Eater. He was hiding from the Aurors like the rest of the murderers, but he was sending information about his colleagues to those same Aurors. Ginny had a lot of questions to ask Draco.

Draco walked down the very muddy path to the library. His pant legs were soaked through. The storm last night had flooded the entire plateau and had knocked down a couple of trees. Draco walked past the cliff where he had found Ginny last night and shuddered. It could have been so easy for either of them to have gone over the edge and fallen to their deaths on the rocks below.

Draco pushed those thoughts out of his head and kept walking.

Draco entered the library with a sigh. It was going to be really hard to work today. Not only was it stifling in the oppressive room, but also with Ginny lying in his guest bedroom, Draco knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything.

Ginny had broken up with him and had refused to see him because he had the Dark Mark scarred into the flesh on his arm. When he had tried to explain that he hadn't wanted the mark, she had fled. Ginny had fled right back into her brother's arms. Her brother and his friends had pushed away the distressed girl in their quest to destroy Voldemort so Ginny sought comfort with Creevy.

Jealousy hadn't been a strong enough word for Draco's feelings at that time. He had thrown himself into his schoolwork and his Death Eater work, hoping to forget his love for the red head. When Creevy had been killed Draco had cheered silently. He had been even happier when he saw that Ginny barely shed a tear for her boyfriend's death. It had almost been like Ginny didn't truly care for the boy. Draco had watched her as she buried herself under massive amounts of Auror work.

When Ginny started working on his case, Draco became worried. Ginny knew that he was a Death Eater and she had a personal vendetta against him. Draco had lost track of Ginny when he left the country. Blaise occasionally stopped by to update Draco on how close the Aurors were getting to him. That was the only knowledge he had gotten about Ginny and it was maddening.

Now Ginny had practically landed on his doorstep. Draco didn't harbor any hopes of them getting back together again. All he wanted was to have Ginny forgive him. Then they could both go back to their lives.

Ginny finished her breakfast with a contented sigh. She didn't know where Draco had learned to cook, but the oatmeal had been delicious. Ginny put the tray onto the table next to her and carefully slid back under the covers. Eating had tired her out more than she would have thought. Maybe she had been hurt worse than she knew. That would explain her weakness and her constant state of exhaustion. Draco must have done a number of healing spells on her for her to be in such good condition. Ginny just hoped that no one had picked up on the large amounts of magic being preformed out here. Ginny closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Blaise walked into work with a smile on his face. The letter had worked perfectly. He went into the magical projection room and his smile immediately faded. On the screen was a large blinking green dot. It was blinking over the town Draco was hiding in. Blaise quickly grabbed a manual and looked up green and blinking. The green dot meant healing spells were being used, and a blinking dot meant that a massive amount of power was being used.

"Why would Draco need healing spells of that power?" He mused to himself quietly. Blaise pulled out his wand and erased all signs of magic coming from that town. There was no need for anyone else to see magic come from that area. He would have to stop by sometime to see if Draco needed any help.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting together in Harry's house trying to think of another plan of action when a face appeared in their fireplace.

"I need all three of you to come down to the prison at once!" Their boss yelled at them. "There has been an escape from Azkaban!"

Hermione gasped. "Who escaped sir?"

"Lucius Malfoy. I need all of you to come down here now! I think Malfoy escaped to go kill someone! We need you to capture him immediately." His face disappeared.

"Lets go," Harry sighed. "We can work on finding Ginny when Malfoy is back behind bars."


	7. Explaination

Draco walked back inside of his house, soaking wet. It had started to pour in the middle of his walk home from work and he was now drenched. He walked into the kitchen, leaving behind another layer of muddy footprints on his hallway floor, to find a small redhead asleep in a chair next to the kitchen table. Draco smiled slightly at the picture of innocence lying with her head on her arms before walking into his room to quickly shower and change.

When he walked back out Ginny hadn't moved. Draco smiled again and pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup from the cupboard. He had found out from one of the muggle mothers who lived near him that chicken soup was the best thing to eat when you were sick. Of course at the time Draco had been suffering from a nasty head cold, but had still refused aid from one of the muggle doctors in the town. The mother had tut-tutted at his dislike of doctors and had brought over a large bowl of soup. It was actually pretty amazing what you could learn from muggles. The soup had cleared up his stuffed sinuses and he had gotten better soon after.

Ginny stirred quietly and sniffed the air appreciatively. It smelled like chicken soup, a personal favorite when she was feeling under the weather.

She had woken up before Draco had returned from work and had gotten very bored. She had slowly and painfully worked her way into the kitchen and had collapsed at the table. She had promptly fallen asleep from too much exertion and was still there now, smelling chicken soup.

Ginny slowly raised her head to see the strangest thing ever. Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy, was walking around the kitchen in a white frilly apron and was covered head to toe in flour. Ginny giggled quietly. Draco whipped his head around to look at her and grimaced.

"I was hoping that I would be able to get cleaned up before you woke up. I didn't want you to see me when I cook." He grumbled good-naturedly.

"Its just…" Ginny giggled, "I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy not only cooked for himself, but wore an elegant apron in the process. How exactly did you get completely covered in flour?" Ginny started to laugh uncontrollably. Draco looked at himself and sighed.

"I guess you're right. Malfoys are horrible at cooking." He shook his head and turned back to the boiling soup.

They had just finished dinner, which had been surprisingly good, when Ginny turned her laughter filled eyes on Draco. He watched as her eyes lost their happy luster.

"Explain." It was just one word, but Draco knew what it meant. She was finally ready to hear his explanation.

"Very well then," Draco sighed. "It was on the second to last night of Christmas vacation. I was packing up my trunk for school in two days when my father walked in.

"Draco! Get your black cloak. It's time for you to join with you betters. All of your little friends will be joining us tonight." Lucius yelled at his suddenly stunned son. "You have five minutes to get ready." He walked out with a swish of his expensive robes.

Draco stood up from his prone position and ran toward his desk. He and Blaise had known that they were going to be initiated soon so they had a plan of escape.

Draco grabbed a pre-written letter, attached it to his owls' leg and threw it out of the window. Hopefully Blaise would receive the letter with enough time to get away.

With only two minutes left, Draco rushed into his closet and pulled out his broom. He ran to the open window and jumped out, pulling the broom under himself as he fell. Draco sped off into the horizon only to feel his broom jerk backwards suddenly. He looked behind himself and gasped. Standing in the window, wand outstretched, was his father.

"Draco," Lucius hissed. "How dare you try to tarnish my family name by trying to avoid your fate. Imperious!"

Draco felt weightless and mindless. All he had to do was fly back into the window. It was simple. Draco floated back into the window. The wonderful emptiness didn't disappear. All he had to do was put on the back cloak and walk down into the dungeons.

The emptiness didn't disappear until Draco was chained to the wall in the Malfoy dungeons by his own hands and Voldemort was there asking him for his vows of allegiance to the dark lord. He was gratified to see that Blaise had not been inducted as a Death Eater. At east something had gone right tonight.

"And now," Draco finished with a final sigh, "Blaise is the only one I trust enough to know where I've been hiding for the past two years."

Ginny sobbed and wiped away a tear. "Oh I'm so sorry Draco. I should have listened to you when you first tried to tell me. Can you ever forgive me?"

Draco smiled slightly. "How could I ever blame you?"

"As touching as this moment is Draco, I need to talk with you now." A voice called from the doorway. Both Ginny and Draco jumped and turned to the door. Blaise Zabini stood in the door, scowling heavily. "I would like to know how she got here, but there are more pressing matters at hand. Draco, your father escaped from prison last night. The Parkinson's admitted, under a strong Veritaserum, that he was going to murder someone for betraying him to the Aurors. The only person I can think of who has betrayed the elder Malfoy is you."

Draco sighed sadly. "I had hoped that something like this wouldn't happen, but knowing my father, he is already on his way here." Draco stopped to think for a moment before adding, "Do you know if they have found Ginny's wand?"

Blaise nodded. "They found it and are using the magical source on it to try and pinpoint her location. What do you want me to do?"

Draco looked at Ginny with a lifted eyebrow. "Do you think your brother can refrain from killing me long enough for us to capture my father?" He asked.

Ginny shrugged. "If we send him a letter telling him all about how you saved my life and about how happy I am with you, Ron might consider it." Ginny shook her head sadly. "I suppose we have no choice do we? We are going to need the extra strength to be able to capture your father. We have to try."

Draco nodded curtly and turned to look at Blaise. "Go and get Ginny's wand, I don't care how. When you get back we will have a letter written for you. You will need to deliver the letter to Ron Weasley immediately. Don't worry about secrecy. Then, if you want to, come back here and help me to kill my father."

Blaise nodded and went over to the fireplace. He was gone in a flash of floo powder. Draco grabbed some parchment, and bottle of ink, and a quill and started to write.

_Dear Ron Weasley/My older brother Ron, _


	8. We Have to Save Her!

Ron was sitting in his office charting the last known area that Lucius Malfoy had been seen in. He was trying to figure out where the Death Eater was heading. It seemed like he was going to the coast.

The door banged open and Hermione and Ron came rushing in.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. "Ginny's wand is missing!"

"What!" Ron jumped up, scattering papers everywhere. "Who would take Ginny's wand?" He yelled.

"I would."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry spun around to look at the voice coming from the doorway.

"I needed to give it to Ginny. She is in trouble." Blaise added with a sigh.

"Where is my sister?" Ron hissed. Blaise just held out a scroll of parchment in response.

Ron took it and yanked it open. Harry and Hermione read over Ron's shoulder.

_Dear Ron Weasley/ My older brother Ron,_

_First I would like to say that I am perfectly fine. No one kidnapped me, or hurt me. The storm that I was flying through knocked me off my broom. An old friend of mine from school found me and healed my injuries. Unfortunately I dropped my wand, so we had Blaise go and get it for me._

_Now, Ron. I know that you probably have two questions._

_One- Who rescued me._

_Now don't throw a fit when I tell you, but the person who saved me is the same person who has been sending us the anonymous notes. He proved that to me by saying, 'take me to the Quidditch Pitch for one last game.' He is also the person we have been searching for. Draco Malfoy, who I am perfectly happy with, saved my life again._

_Two- Why do I need my wand so badly._

_We think that Lucius Malfoy escaped so he could murder the person who betrayed him. Since Draco is the one who sent us the letter about Lucius' whereabouts, we believe that Malfoy Senior is going after Draco for revenge. Therefore, anyone in the general vicinity of Draco is in danger. I am still too weak to apparate, and I can't Floo either, so I am stuck here with Draco._

_We sent Blaise to get my wand, and to bring you to Draco's home. But, we told Blaise not to bring you here if you don't promise, out loud for everyone to hear, that you will not harm Draco or try to capture him, until you hear his story. I made the same mistake and I nearly lost him. I don't want to loose him again._

_Ginny_

_Weasley, I promise not to harm Ginny, ever. I will never make her do anything against her will. Please understand that I mean everything I have just written._

_We really need you to come here and help capture my father. I handed him over to you once, I can even quote the letter, and I want to hand him over to you again. Please come here. I don't think I can protect your sister on my own._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ron slowly looked up at Blaise, a shocked look covering his face. "You mean to tell me that my little sister is living with Draco Malfoy." He said in a deadly voice.

Blaise nodded cautiously. "She was going out with him during her sixth year at Hogwarts," he added with a wince.

Ron's face went purple.

"What is this bit about Draco saving her life twice?" Hermione cut in.

"You remember Millicent Bulstrode?" Blaise asked her with a lifted eyebrow. Hermione nodded. "Well she tried to drown Ginny in the lake and Draco stopped her. He carried Ginny up to the hospital wing and stayed with her until she woke up."

Harry gasped. "So that's why Bulstrode was expelled and why Ginny was in the hospital wing. We never found out why."

"That's also why we barely saw Ginny in the common room for the rest of our seventh year," Hermione added, thinking excitedly. "She probably went to visit Draco in his Head Boy room almost every night."

Ron's face went blue.

"But, why did Ginny break up with Draco?" Harry asked.

"She broke up with him because he had gotten the Dark Mark. Ginny had made Draco promise not to get it, and when he did, she wouldn't listen to his explanation." Blaise answered. "You see, Draco and I had a system. The first one to find out when we were getting the Mark would owl the other. Then we would both try to escape. Draco's father caught Draco and put him under the imperious curse. Draco is extremely susceptive to it. I got Draco's owl and ran to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded. "So Draco was really a good person, his father was just controlling him the entire time?"

"Exactly!" Blaise smiled. "Draco didn't have a choice. And without Ginny there to support him, Draco didn't bother trying to fight off his father. I think Draco was hoping that someone would kill him."

Ron's face was white. "So you are telling me that Ginny likes Draco, and Draco is innocent of every Death Eater crime he committed?"

Blaise nodded excitedly. "Now all you have to do is say the promise that Ginny wrote out on the sheet and I can bring you to your sister." Blaise smiled at Ron's look of complete outrage.

"Ron, it's simple. We can kill two birds with one stone!" Hermione said. "We can capture Lucius, and end the two year case on Draco!"

"By proving him innocent!" Ron screamed.

"Ron, maybe he is innocent!" Harry screamed back. "We can't condemn him if we don't know the facts!"

Ron snarled back half-heartedly and sighed. "Give me the damn paper. Keeping Ginny safe is more important at the moment. We can sort out the Draco Malfoy business later."

Blaise handed him the paper and Ron read the promise.

"I will not harm Draco or try to capture him, until I hear his story."

Blase nodded and pulled out a bag of Floo power. "Just jump into the fireplace and yell 'Draco's House.'"

When they got there Ron immediately hissed, "Where's my sister?"

"On the couch," Blaise answered with a secretive smile.

Ron stomped over to the couch and stopped short, his face going red again.

Ginny and Draco were sitting together on the couch fast asleep. Ginny had her head pressed into Draco's chest and they both had their arms wrapped around each other.

Ron opened his mouth and two pairs of hands descended on it.

"Leave them alone," Harry hissed in his ear. Once they were sure that Ron wouldn't explode and start yelling, Harry and Hermione let him go.

It was going to be an interesting few days.


	9. Food Fight

Draco woke up to see Harry Potter go tumbling out of his fireplace and land gracelessly on his back.

"Very graceful Potter," Draco snarled. Harry's head jerked up to stare at the cold gray eyes that were looking maliciously in his direction.

"Have a good sleep Malfoy? I hope you realize that we had to physically restrain Ron from killing you." Harry stood up and walked out of the room.

"What?" Draco mumbled and looked down at himself. He gasped in surprise. Ginny Weasley was pressed against his chest, fast asleep. The strangest thing was, he had his arms wrapped around her, pulling Ginny closer to him. Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he carefully unwound himself from her embrace. Draco put Ginny down on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

When he turned around his smile faded. Hermione was standing in the doorway, staring at him with disbelief on her face.

"You really care about her, don't you Malfoy." She shook her head slightly. "I though we would have to nurse Ginny back from a broken heart after this, but now I'm not so sure." She walked past him, a large mirror in her hands. Suddenly she turned around and pierced him with a hard glare. "If you ever hurt her not only will you have my hexes to run from, but you will have all six of her brothers and Harry after your tail." She smirked and walked away.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. He didn't know Granger had it in her. He knew she could slap him, and that she was great at hexes, but he didn't know that Hermione could throw out threats like a common Slytherin.

Draco walked outside his house to find Weasley and Potter pointing their wands at the house, shouting protective spells. The neighbors were all staring out their windows, clearly wondering what the hell was going on.

"You do realize that you are scaring the muggles," Draco snarled haughtily.

Ron shot him a glare and went back to his hexing.

"We're going to Obliviate the whole town when this is over with." Harry answered with a sigh. "Anyway, we've got the whole house covered in every spell we could think of. Hermione is setting up different kinds of dark detectors all over the inside of the house. I even brought over my invisibility cloak in case we need to be hidden."

"We still need to have a little chat Malfoy," Ron snarled.

Draco ignored the implied threat in his words and turned towards Harry. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. Just stay away from any doorways leading outside for the time being."

Draco nodded and walked back inside. He looked around the kitchen and sighed. Maybe he could make dinner for everyone. At least he would be doing something.

Ron walked back inside and sniffed slightly. It smelled like something was burning. Alarmed he ran to the kitchen and stopped short at the sight. It seemed like Ginny had woken up and was helping Draco try to cook. It didn't seem to be going too well. Draco had cheese in his hair and Ginny had pasta noodles falling out of her shirt. It seemed like macaroni and cheese had been on the menu. Ron looked around the kitchen and saw Hermione sitting unobtrusively at the table eating a sandwich. There was a plate of sandwiches at her elbow so Ron carefully walked to the table, avoiding getting hit with a handful of noodles thrown by a laughing Ginny. He sat down next to Hermione and grabbed a sandwich eagerly.

"What are they doing?" He asked quietly.

"I think Draco was trying to make Macaroni and Cheese for dinner. I didn't see what happened next because I had to put up a sneak-a-scope but when I came back in Ginny was covered in noodles and had the packet of cheese in her hands aimed at Draco. Since I figured that we weren't having Macaroni and Cheese tonight I made sandwiches." Hermione shrugged. "I think it's cute. They're acting like a newly wed couple." Ron went red. "I think they really like each other, and there isn't anything you will be able say to either of them to dissuade them from the notion."

Surprisingly, Ron's face went back to its normal coloring. "I don't know what they are feeling toward each other, but whatever it is, it's very strong. I don't think we could pull them apart." Ron sighed sadly. "So much for the big brother scare tactics. I don't think they would work." He shook his head and took a large bite of his sandwich.

Blaise and Harry collapsed on the seats next to them with a sigh.

"What are they doing?" Blaise asked quietly. Ginny currently had Draco in a headlock and was rubbing cheese into his scalp.

"Don't ask." Ron answered.

A long shower later, Draco finally sat down to eat his sandwich. The other occupants of the table looked at him strangely. Not only was Draco Malfoy smiling happily, but also he had just had a food fight with a Weasley.

"What?" Draco asked in complete innocence. Hermione giggled and the males just continued to stare. "Fine," Draco snarled. "Me and Ginny will eat our sandwiches in the living room." Draco grabbed the plate and stalked off.

Ginny ran into the kitchen with her hair still dripping just as Draco's back disappeared through the door. "Where's my dinner?" She asked hungrily.

"Draco just walked into the living room with it," Hermione smiled at Ginny look of surprise.

"He had better not eat my sandwich!" Ginny screamed as she dashed into the next room.

Hermione giggled and stage whispered, "So, when's the wedding?" Ron turned purple.

Ginny was sitting next to Draco on the couch, their shoulders touching because they were sitting so close. She swallowed her bite of sandwich and sighed.

"You do realize that this is all your fault?" She asked the boy eating next to her. He turned to look at her and lifted an eyebrow in an inquiry. "You were the first one to throw the food at me, and it took me nearly ten minutes to get all of the noodles out of my hair."

"I had to scrub bits of cheese out of my hair! Plus you ruined my perfect dinner! I blame you!" Draco yelled, pointing a finger at her and smiling. Ginny smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Even though I know that we're in danger, I feel so safe when I'm with you," she whispered to Draco.

"Me too," he whispered back.

It was nearly one in the morning when Ginny was woken up by a loud siren. Hermione, who had been sharing the bed with her, sat up next to her and gasped.

"That's an alarm spell!" She said. "Someone is trying to break through the wards. Malfoy is here!"


	10. Battle

"He's taking down the wards unbelievably quickly!" Harry yelled. "Malfoy's gotten through at least four of our hexes! We need to stop him!" 

Ginny walked into the living room, wand in hand, to find Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco already in the room, preparing more spells to send at the approaching Death Eater. They were clustered together, wands pointed at a glowing orb that was hovering in front of them. Hermione walked into the room with a small mirror in her hands. The mirror had five faces reflected, glaring through the glass at them.

Lucius Malfoy was standing in front, with Macnair, Bulstrode, Fletcher, and two other people she didn't recognize standing behind him.

"There are five Death Eaters in the dark detector," Hermione held up the mirror so everyone could see.

"Well, that means we out number them," Blaise smirked. "There are five of us in top condition, and one who will still be able to help, even though Ginny is injured. They probably think that there are no more than two people here." His smirk grew wider at the prospect of surprising the Death Eaters. "Plus, Five of us are fully trained Aurors, and Draco is a fully trained ex-Death Eater. They won't be expecting anything like that."

"Yes. That's true, but it will take more than one person to take down my father. He's stronger than you think." Draco sighed and shook his head. "We need to come up with a plan of action. If we just stand here and wait for them to come to us, we will be killed easily. Like sitting ducks."

Ron nodded eagerly. "I have just the thing! It's just like a move in chess where you take your king and switch it with a castle so the king is protected behind a bunch of pawns. The Death Eaters are after Malfoy, right?"

Everyone just looked at Ron, waiting for the rest of his plan.

"So we let them get a glimpse of Malfoy, then hide him to the side and jump out and stun the Death Eaters!"

"What?" Ginny shook her head, confused. "In human terms Ron."

Ron sighed. "Draco, you stand in the kitchen doorway when they come in. Send as many stunning curses as you can, but quickly step into the kitchen and take a step to the side. Hopefully the Death Eaters will rush after you. Harry and me will sneak up behind them and stun as many of the bastards that we can. Hermione and Blaise will be hiding in the kitchen to help you get rid of any who get past us. See, simple!"

"What do you want me to do?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Hide," Draco and Ron intoned at the same time.

"No. I will not hide from the battle. I will help with the cleanup in the kitchen."

Ron opened his mouth to protest when Hermione gasped. "They're coming through the last of the protections! Get ready!"

They scattered. Ron and Harry hid near the door and the girls and Blaise ran into the kitchen. Draco leaned against the doorway, wand at the ready. This was not going to be a pleasant fight.

The glowing orb positioned itself above the doorway. It was their last effort at keeping the Death Eaters out of the house before they had to join the fight.

The door burst open and banged against the wall behind it. Harry flinched away. He had been standing behind the door and needed to move so he wouldn't be crushed.

Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room, a smirk on his face. The rest of his cronies filed into the room behind him.

"Draco," Lucius snarled. "I expected better of you. A Death Eater never betrays another. It is the law, boy. We have come to make you pay for this."

"But father, I never did anything wrong." Draco smirked. He hadn't done anything wrong in his life. He had never killed or hurt anyone of his own free will, and turning in the Death Eaters was a very good thing. "I don't know what you're talking about." Draco put on an innocent face and quickly glanced up at the orb. It had settled over the Death Eaters heads and was pulsing eerily.

"If you give yourself over to us, boy, we will just kill you." Lucius snarled.

Draco smiled. "I have no intention of getting caught, father." The orb exploded.

Draco dove through the kitchen doorway, stunning spells falling from his lips as quickly as he could utter them.

Blaise took his place in the door, jumping into the fray. Two of the Death Eaters were down. The bomb spell in the orb had knocked them out. One of the Death Eaters was stunned, and a fourth was grappling with Ron and Harry. Lucius calmly enervated the stunned Death Eater and turned towards the kitchen door.

"They're coming Draco," Blaise screamed as Bulstrode got off of the floor and started battling with him.

Lucius calmly stepped through the door and threw up a shield spell that blocked the three stunning spells that were shot at him. They rebounded off of his shield and streaked back towards the three people who sent them. Hermione was stunned, Draco dove wildly out of the way, and Ginny ducked behind the overturned table.

Lucius smiled faintly and shook his head. "This is going to be easier than I thought." He looked at his son with a smirk. Malfoy was walking forward, toward the table and a hiding Ginny.

"It's me you want, father. Leave her out of this." Draco snarled. From his vantage on the wall he could see Ginny sweating and shaking behind the table. It looked like she was weakening, and he would be damned before he let his father near his Ginevra.

"Do you want to protect this girl?" Lucius looked sharply at his son.

"With all of my heart father. I have never wanted to protect anything more." Draco answered with his heart beating in his chest. He loved Ginny. That was all he needed to know.

Lucius snarled. "That is your mistake, Boy." He brought his wand up, and before Draco could react snarled, "Imperious."

All he had to do was kill the red headed girl. Kill the girl Weasley. It was so easy.

He was numb. The only feeling he could sense was a need to kill the girl. He had to kill the girl.

Draco brought up his wand and sighted it on the patch of red behind the table.

Ron, Harry, and Blaise came running through the kitchen door. They saw Draco with his wand pointed at Ginny and ran in.

They would come too late. None of them could get there in time.

The words were already forming on his lips. All he had to do was say Avada Kedavra. The voice was telling him to say it. He would say it and it would all be over.


	11. Draco No! Draco Don't!

All he had to do was kill her. Kill the girl with the red hair behind the table. He could feel the words forming on his lips. It was easy. Kill her now!

Wait. Why kill her? She is so pretty. Why does she need to die?

Kill the Weasley brat!

Weasley? I know that name! They've plagued me for years, those rotten Weasley's.

Kill the girl!

Girl? Yes, there was a Weasley girl. With beautiful hair the color of fire, he loved her. Where is she?

Why do you hesitate? Kill her NOW!

There was a girl on the floor. Staring at him with her big brown eyes filled with tears. He had seen those eyes before. Staring at him with hatred.

KILL!

And staring at him with love.

THE!

And loving him with everything she had.

GIRL!

No. He couldn't kill her. She loved him. He loved her. Why was the voice making him do such an awful thing? The words died on his lips.

Fine, if you won't kill the girl, kill the boy! Kill the red headed boy!

Yes, he could kill him. He could kill the boy with hair the same color as his beloved.

Kill him!

But the brown eyes will be sad if I kill him.

Kill the boy!

The brown eyes will cry and the fire hair will run away. No. I can't kill that boy.

Kill someone!

NO. I won't. She will be angry if I do.

Then kill yourself, boy.

Ron could see Draco's internal struggle. It was written across his face. He had his wand pointed at Ginny. There was a faraway look in his eyes. It was almost like Draco Malfoy wasn't there. Ron could hear Harry gasp from beside him. Harry was looking at Lucius Malfoy. The elder Malfoy had his wand trained on his son and was muttering words under his breath.

Blaise limped in behind them and gasped loudly.

"Draco's under the Imperious Curse. He is really susceptible! We have to take him out now, before Lucius makes him do anything rash!"

Draco turned towards Ron, wand pointed directly at Ron's chest. Ron froze. Was his sister already dead? Was he next?

No. The wand was moving. Draco was pointing the wand at himself.

"Draco no!" It was Ginny. She was standing up, wavering on her feet, a look of pure horror on her face. "Draco don't!"

Kill himself. Yes. That would be easiest. He could kill himself and not hurt the brown eyes.

Kill yourself!

But then he wouldn't be able to see the brown eyes again.

SAY THE CURSE NOW!

It rang through his head. Powerful. It blocked out all other thought.

He opened his mouth.

Yes, say it!

"Draco no!" What was it? It was echoing through his head.

"Draco don't!" It was over powering the voice.

"Draco no!" "Draco don't!" "Draco no!" "Draco don't!" "Draco no!" "Draco don't!"

It wouldn't leave him alone. What was he supposed to do? He was supposed to do something.

"Draco no!" "Draco don't!" "Draco no!" "Draco don't!" "Draco no!" "Draco don't!"

He closed his mouth. Why had it been opened in the first place? Was he trying to catch flies?

"Draco no!" "Draco don't!" "Draco no!" "Draco don't!" "Draco no!" "Draco don't!"

Why was his wand pointed at his heart? It seemed stupid, really. He could get hurt.

"Draco no!" "Draco don't!" "Draco no!" "Draco don't!" "Draco no!" "Draco don't!"

Where was this new voice coming from? It was beautiful. He had to find it. He looked around himself. There were two black haired boys and a red headed boy in front of him. There was a blond haired man to his left. And behind him, behind him was an angel.

"Draco no!" "Draco don't!" "Draco no!" "Draco don't!" "Draco no!" "Draco don't!"

The voice was coming from her. Why couldn't he get to her? He had to get to her. The girl started to fall. Her brown eyes closed and her body crumpled to the ground.

He dove for her and caught the angel in his arms.

"Ginny," Draco gasped. He looked around him and saw his father staring at him in surprise.

"Your broke the curse?" He hissed before a jet of blue light stunned him.

Ginny woke up slowly. Her eyelids seemed too heavy to lift so she just listened to everything around her. There was a soft breeze blowing through the window, making the wind chimes ting.

The floor squeaked outside the door. There were angry voiced talking about her.

Wait- angry voices?

"Ginny could have been hurt, Malfoy!" It was Ron screaming at Draco, as usual.

"But I didn't hurt her, did I!" Draco screamed back.

"You're a worthless Death Eater!"

"I'm not a Death Eater!"

Ginny forced her eyes open. She needed to stop them before they came to blows. Slowly, she got up from her bed and walked out of the room. They were fighting in the kitchen.

Ginny got as far as the kitchen door before she had to stop from exaution. She leaned against the door jam and stared at the two boys in the room. Both were red in the face and had their fists clenched, but Draco was there! He hadn't died at his own hand.

"Draco!" She whispered. Draco froze and turned to look at the door.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He hissed. "You're not strong enough to be walking around!" He stalked over to her and grabbed her arm roughly. He started to steer her out the door, but Ginny had other plans.

"You're alive!" She whispered. "I thought you were going to kill yourself." She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and started sobbing.

"No Ginny. I'm alive. Your words saved my life. I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Draco." She sniffed. Draco tilted her chin off of his chest and looked into the familiar brown eyes.

"I love you Ginny." He said again before capturing her lips in a kiss.


	12. The Trial

Draco was standing in front of the full Wizengamot with Ginny standing at his side and Blaise, Ron, Harry, and Hermione standing at his back. Dumbledore was standing in front of Draco, addressing the court as one of the witnesses supporting Draco's claim of innocence. 

"When Mr. Zabini first came to see me, he told me an interesting story about how he and Draco Malfoy had a system set up so they could both escape from the Death Eaters. I have in my hand the exact letter that Mr. Malfoy sent to Mr. Zabini. It seems that the night that both of them were to become Death Eaters, Mr. Malfoy was told first. He immediately sent a letter to Mr. Zabini. Blaise left his home to come to Hogwarts, but Draco was captured and forced to become a Death Eater." Dumbledore handed the parchment to the head of the court and sat down.

The court discussed the letter in quiet voices for a few minutes. The head of the court stood up and sighed out a quiet, "next".

Ginny stepped forward. She grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"As you know, my group of Aurors has received two letters containing information pertaining to the cases we had been trying to solve; the elder Malfoy case and the Flint case. In the letter from the Flint case the writer wrote that if we came in contact with him, he would say, 'take me out to the Quidditch Pitch for one last game.' When I first met Mr. Malfoy, a few days ago, the first thing he said to me was those exact words." Ginny handed the Wizengamot the letters. "They are also in his handwriting. If you wish we could take a sample of Draco's handwriting and compare them." The head waved her hand for silence and passed the letter on the rest of the court.

"Is there any other evidence you would like to present the court?" She asked.

This time, Ron stepped forward. "This isn't evidence, Ma'am, but I think it is important. Draco Malfoy willingly saved my sisters life, twice. All of us can give a testimony on this." Ron stepped back.

"Very well then," the head waved her hand again. "Please go. We will reconvene in an hour to give our verdict."

They were ushered into a small white room with three chairs. Draco sat down with a sigh.

"It's hopeless. There is no way they can overlook the fact that at one point I had the Dark Mark tattooed on my arm."

Ginny slid into his lap with a sigh of her own. "It's simple. If they say no, we escape. We can go into hiding together."

"No," Draco snarled. "There is no way that you are going into hiding to protect me!" Ginny just smiled knowingly at him before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

Draco looked up at Ron for help. "She can't go with me."

Ron nodded, touched at how much Draco cared for his little sister. "I'll restrain her myself."

An hour later a Ministry official walked into their room. "They are ready for you now." The man walked out and everyone followed him back into the courtroom.

The head of the Wizengamot stood up. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, please step forward to hear the verdict."

Draco walked forward, his shoulders clenched with worry.

"After hearing everything that has been addressed this afternoon, both in your defense, and against you, we have come to a decision. Mr. Draco Malfoy is to be cleared of all charges," she held out a hand to stop the happy cheer that filled the room. "But, Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater at one point. Therefore, we think it is best if a trained Auror were to watch Mr. Malfoy at all times. That means that an Auror would have to live in your house, and would have to shadow you when you leave the house."

Draco nodded. "Who will this Auror be?" He asked quietly.

"That has yet to be decided. A memo will go out to the Auror head quarters after this meeting is complete." The head answered.

"I'll do it!" Ginny called from behind Draco. Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed. "Well I'm going to be there most of the time anyway." She grumbled.

"Miss Weasley," The head called. "Why do you want this job?" She sounded genuinely curious.

"I want this job because I don't have any problems being near my boyfriend for a long period of time. Plus, I'm going to be there a lot, even during odd hours, and we wouldn't really appreciate someone watching us." Both Ginny and Draco were bright red by the time she finished.

"Oh." The head was blushing slightly too. "I will send the request to your supervisor Miss Weasley. You may leave now. Mr. Malfoy must stay in this building until we hear from the Aurors." She added with a wave of her hand.

Draco and Ginny were walking down the halls of the Ministry of Magic, hand in hand.

"Are you positive that you want to be with me all the time?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm very sure." Ginny answered with a small smile.

"But what if they assign someone else to watch me?" Draco whispered.

Ginny stopped walking and turned to stare at Draco, her brown eyes wet with happy tears.

"Draco Malfoy, I let you go once. I'm never letting you go again. I will personally chase you down wherever you decide to hide. One pesky Auror will not be able to stop me." She hugged Draco close to her body. "I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you with all of my Weasley heart. If you even think about leaving, I will tie you down with ropes and I will sit on you until you come to your senses. You can't escape me that easily."

"I love you too." He whispered, tears shining in his gray eyes. "I love you and I never want to leave you again."

THE END


End file.
